Love Is Just A Bust
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with the one person you were sent to arrest? Would you be able to do it? Or would you hide in fear, afraid of what could happen if you don't? That was my situation, and right now, I was stuck in the middle. FLONES! (And slight Pudd) Warnings: language and potential character demise...
1. Chapter 1

I would much appreciate feedback and let me know whether or not you want me to go on with the plot. I don't want to take the time to it up and have nobody read it. My inspiration was my favorite episode of 21 Jump Street, Nemesis. It was just an idea that popped into my head while watching it. And the only warnings are language and potential character demise. So please, read, enjoy, and review.

Prologue

What would you do if you fell in love with the one person you were sent to arrest? Would you be able to do it? Or would you hide in fear, afraid of what could happen if you don't? That was my situation, and right now, I was stuck in the middle. My life revolved around police work. From my very early years, I, and everyone else, knew that I would be a cop someday. And I did become one successfully. But now, I'm questioning it all. You can either be a cop and pretend to love just for the sake of the case, or you can love for real and end up hurting them and yourself. I've done both. I know I have to bust Danny, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I love him. And I'm afraid that if I do arrest him, he'll never want anything to do with me again. And I don't think I could handle that. So as I sit here with Danny and his friends, I wonder what I will eventually choose to do.

"Tom, you okay? You look like you're in serious thought," Danny asked, waving his hand in my line of vision, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's the beer?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

With what I know now, I don't think I ever should've taken this case, but it was just a normal case at first.

"Fletcher! Come to my office!" my captain yelled out at me. I knew it was a new case. I never screwed one up before, so that ruled out the possibility of being in trouble. I was always very precise with my police work, from the exact grade and weight of the drugs I was purchasing before a bust to the neatest pile of paperwork ever to sit on my desk at one time. I always had to make sure of it. It just didn't feel right if I did my work sloppy. I was a perfectionist, but I also had the tendency to worry a lot, and that would eventually send me in a downward spiral to my own personal hell, but let's get back to me earlier.

I walked into the fancy office of my captain, plaques and medals hanging across the wall from when he had been in the service. "Yes, captain?" I asked.

"I have a new case for you," he told me. "A big dealer has come up in this area lately. I need you to go undercover and get into this group of a few guys, get them to befriend you and figure out who their source is."

"How many guys?" I asked.

"There's 6 of them. I have their files right here if you want to take a look," he told me, handing me a stack of folders. I quickly flipped through them, taking in the fact that all but one of them had been arrested more than once for possession. The last one caught my eye though. He was never caught with anything on him. Instead, he was arrested for suspected murder and shoplifting. He didn't look like a murderer though. He looked more like a puppy dog. He had floppy brown curls, blue-grey eyes, and freckles. He looked harmless, but you can never truly read a man by his looks.

"This last one," I started, holding up the case file on Daniel Jones, "could he be potentially dangerous?"

"There's a possibility. But I'm sure you can handle it, Fletcher. You're a great cop. You'll be fine," the captain grinned at me. "Now, go bag these losers!" I didn't know it then, but these would be the last encouraging words I would ever get from my captain again.

After all that, my captain gave me the address of where they normally hung out. It was a backstreet, unknown coffeeshop. I was nervous of going there and ending up getting killed by someone who thought I didn't belong there. I took the risk though. I hurried into the place inconspiciously and sat down at a bar stool. The waitress walked up to me, "What can I getcha'?" She asked me, obnoxiously chomping on her gum like a cow.

"Um, just a coffee, I guess," I answered as everyone around me was staring. I waited for a bit, feeling overwhelmed by all the sets of eyes on me, until my coffee came. I was sipping it peacefully until six men stumbled in the door, joking with each other and shoving one another playfully.

"Dude, then she asked me, 'How much do make in a week?' and I said, 'More than your money-sucking ass can comprehend'!" one of the guys yelled as they sat down on the stools next to me. They all yelled and I observed them, wondering if they were the ones I was looking for. Sure enough, I caught sight of the curly hair and the blue eyes. We made eye contact for a split second before he flipped out on me.

"What are you looking at? What are you, queer?" he snapped at me.

"Um, no. I was just listening to your story," I asnwered quickly, intimidated by the 6 men staring me down.

"Well, stay the hell out of my business!" he yelled at me.

"I was just wondering how you got so much money that you could blow this chick off," I defended myself, even though I knew it wouldn't be that easy, and I was right.

Quickly, he was up, he grabbed my throat, and lifted me in the air, knocking me back against the brick wall. "Listen, you! You don't ever talk back to me! If you ever come back here, I'll make sure you won't again!" he told me strictly. After that, he dropped me, reached into his jacket, pulled out a little black pill and popped it in his mouth, muttering, "Jesus, I'm too sober for this right now..." He also mumbled something else. I could barely make it out, but I was sure I had heard "sorry," in there and he threw me one of his pills before him and his friends left. At least I got something out of them...


End file.
